Fighting It
by Kaydern
Summary: A rather long DomonGeorge and getting longer. Yaoi, obviously. Nothing explicit yet, but there is mild cussing. And If you don't approve of yaoi, don't flame me unless you at least read the story!
1. Blissless

sum-This was a letter Domon isn't supposed to receive. Will he? I don't know, really. Written by none other than George.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Blissless  
  
These lasting restless nights are maddening. I've come to despise the night. The stars no longer entice me, but taunt me; they laugh at my misery, my despair. Ever since the days I fought you; the feelings that engulfed me and took over my mind and soul. The very reason you were able to defeat me  
  
These feelings I write of, so repulsive, yet so delightful. Feelings so pure so untainted by this world that I cannot speak of them properly. I must protect them from this menacing place. These feelings... they do not follow the unwritten laws of nature and society; they are unwanted and disgusting in most eyes. They take over so suddenly... clouding one's senses, appearing somewhere in every thought that comes to mind. Enveloping my dreams.  
  
  
  
The things they cause... every second of every minute of every hour of every day, I am forced to think of you. The way you smelled, the sound of your voice, the feel of you strong hand when I shook it, the color of your eyes; all are etched into my mind. It haunts me, how much I mean those words I said in our battle... I gladly took your hatred, anger and sorrow.  
  
Now I reside in a place of torment. Wanting, wishing to see your face, to hear your voice, to feel your touch, knowing the outside world would never accept it. Why must something so desirable be so wrong, so distinctly forbidden?  
  
  
  
When I was with you, in your care, I wasn't afraid. You brought me a peace surpassing understanding. Through the darkest of days and trials to come, you will always be in my heart. I'd do anything to see you, just one last time, to ease the heartache.  
  
~The red-haired Gundam pilot sealed the envelope and wrote the name "Domon" in Kanji, a feat that had taken near a week of careful practicing and not a little sneaking. Finally he tossed it back on the table and walked away.~   
  
a/n- Hey? What did you think? (review!!) And before you ask, no, I did not write this. My best friend and me decided it would be interesting to write a two-part story about Domon and George's opinions about each other without discussing it at all. This is what happened. Please forgive us if some of the info isn't right. My part up next. And if you liked this part of the story (and you wouldn't be the first) then look up her other stories! Her pen name is LordLeonius. Happy Reading!   
  
~Dweia's Double 


	2. My Life and the way it Could Be

sum- Domon obsesses.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Life and the Way it Could Be  
  
(Domon)  
  
You know when I first met him, I thought he was a weakling? A purse-totting cat-loving pansy boy. Damn, but George DeSand changed my mind fast.  
  
Everything about him is misleading.  
  
His eyes. Liquid amethyst that look frozen and above earthy feelings. They hide a whirlwind of emotions.  
  
His hair. Soft orange locks, every strand in place should speak of a human obsessed with skin deep beauty. Instead I see his fierce perfectionist attitude that creates perfection on so many levels.  
  
His clothes. Impractical, perhaps. But he reminds all that see him of knights long dead. So does his honorable actions and unrivaled kindness.  
  
But most of all, his Gundam. The Gundam Rose. I admit I scoffed at first too, and the Gundam really isn't anything special. The way George pilots it makes that rusted hunk of metal invaluable. Or maybe I'm just giving George too much credit. Maybe his Gundam, like him, is more than it seems.  
  
And George is. Through all this, DeSand has remained loyal to the laws of the Gundam Fight and more importantly his country. I hope Neo-France is proud of him.  
  
When I first met George, I saw him as a fragile human, easy to defeat. At our first Gundam Fight I discovered him to be a more than worthy opponent. Then when he helped me in England, my opinion of him changed again. I realized George was truly a fragile person, but he'd come to terms with his own weakness and worked with it. Not that this newly gained knowledge didn't stop me from hating the man who violated George. I hate Chapman with a passion rivals my hate towards Kioji.  
  
George reminds me of glass. Everyone thinks glass is easily broken, so they try and break it. How wrong they are. Glass doesn't break so fast, and when someone manages to break it, glass bites back. Cutting up hands without mercy. That is how I see George, fighting until the end.  
  
Maybe a little, he scares me. Maybe that's why I sit in this French restaurant with the same oily garcon trying to tell me something in his native tongue while I ignore him and stare at the Eiffel Tower, now completely fallen. (So many memories). Instead of talking to you, telling you.  
  
But whom am I kidding? I'm just a coward. I'll never tell you, if only to spare myself the agony I'll feel when you look at me with those amazing amethyst eyes showing utter disgust for me. You've saved me from myself. Let me do the same.  
  
How could you ever feel the same way? (How could anyone... love me?)  
  
~Domon stands up and walks away, pausing only to gaze at a piece of paper, shrugging and stuffing in into the recesses of his red cape.~  
  
a/n- Well, (review, please). what did you think? That was my part, so if you liked it, feel free to read the rest of my stories, since you got here you might as well Ff.net has been on the fritz lately... This is the end of this story, so please don't ask for any more. I hope you liked it! Leon and me agree that there isn't enough yaoi in the G Gundam section, so this is our contribution. We also didn't see *any* George/Domon, and that is my personal favorite. I haven't seen the end of the series, so there might be something that goes on between those two bishies that I haven't heard about, but I still think they are cute together. The hints are there. Come on! George says "I have eyes for only this man" to a girl who likes him. Can you get any more obvious? But maybe I'm just clueless, as usual.  
  
~Dweia's Double 


	3. Green with Envy

sum- Rain talks to George.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Green with Envy  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Coming! Just hang on a minute." I quickly cleared the table of my dirty teacups and replaced them with fresh ones. Then I went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Rain! What are you doing here in France?" I let her inside.  
  
"I was just in the neighborhood . . . so I thought I'd stop by . . . " She sat down at the table.  
  
"You've got a pretty big neighborhood then . . . why are you really here?" I asked, sitting across the table from her.  
  
She sighed. "How are things with Marie Louise?"  
  
I frowned at the change of subject. "Not well. I believe she's chasing someone else right now . . ."  
  
She raised her eyebrows "Really?" I was reminded of Sherlock Homes' from the old black and white films. I wondered what had put unassuming Rain to this.  
  
"Tea?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"Ever hear the saying 'the grass is greener on the other side'?"  
  
"Yes." She sipped her tea.  
  
"Well, it seemed to me that she only pursued me because I expressed no obvious interest in her. I must have been a thrill to finally catch me, but when she found out there was nothing more to me than what she'd seen so far. . ." Rain pursed her lips, in what I assumed was confusion.  
  
"She's like a child who wanted a toy off the top shelf. Once she got it for Christmas, she played with if for a while, but then the glimmer of some other conquest caught her eye, and I was left in the wayside.:  
  
"Hmmm. . ." She murmured. "It seems you're not alone. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my legs. All these long pauses are starting to worry me.  
  
She sat back in her seat. "I think Domon is seeing someone else. . ."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, at first I thought he was just being himself, leaving town for long periods now and then. . . but then I found this wedged in a book called 'French for Dummies'. . ." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me.  
  
"It's all written in French, but he translated it. It's some kind of love letter. That's why I came here, thinking you might have some idea who she is."  
  
I unfolded the letter and my heart stopped. I had to stifle a gasp when I saw my own handwriting. How did Domon get this?  
  
"You'll notice its not sighed. . . I was beginning to wonder if Domon even knew who she was . . ."  
  
I slowly put the letter down, barely keeping the tremble out of my hand.  
  
"Are you all right? You look a little pale. . ."  
  
I tried to smile. "No, I'm perfectly all right."  
  
She gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down. . . "   
  
"No really, I'm all right."  
  
"Okay. . . so, do you have any idea of who might have written this?"  
  
I shook my head with a sigh. Never once did it cross my mind to tell the truth. "No, on one comes to mind. . . but I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, if you ever see him around, tell him to come home. I have something to tell him." She collected the letter and put it back in her pocket as she stood up. "I guess I'll be going now so you can get some rest. You really don't look well."  
  
I went to the door and opened it for her. "Well, thank you for stopping by. I'll keep my eyes and ears open and let you know if I discover something."  
  
She smiled and gave me a little peck on the cheek. "Thank you, George."  
  
"Good-bye!" I closed the door behind her and sighed heavily. This wasn't good.  
  
a/n- So? What do you think? Now that Leon and me know we're writing an actual story instead of just some random chicken scratch, these chapters might not sound like one-shots anymore. Is that a good thing? On a lighter note, thank you to everyone who reviewed our story, including the flamers. It's getting a little colder around here, and I could always use some heat. I would like to especially thank the reviewers, your words are food for the soul, and I don't know what I would do without them. (Looks down, blushes in shame) I'd thank all of you personally, I really would, but I haven't had access to the 'net in almost a week. Thank you to the people who pointed out the end of G-Gundam, now that we know the end to the series, we can bend our reality to match it.   
  
And yes, I understand that Domon loves Rain, and I except that. In fact, I think it's rather sweet. Like Romeo and Juliet. Not that I'm going to kill either of them off.  
  
On the next chapter: What does Rain have to tell Domon? How will he react? And does the pilot of the Shining Gundam really act like he thinks?  
  
Love you all!   
  
~Dweia'sDouble 


	4. Try Honesty

sum ver2.-Rain comes to find Domon, and they allow themselves to be brutally honest with each other. This was really sloppy so I fixed the grammar and spelling so hopefully it's a little better.  
  
-About the master's comment: Now might be a good time to remember Domon does *not* take any interest in Rain's professional or personal life. At least not the Domon I write. Thank you for clearing that up, though. I had no idea what the levels for higher learning are in medicine.   
  
Chapter 4.5  
  
Try Honesty  
  
I'm proud to say I didn't slam the front door. I really didn't. Which is quite remarkable, considering what a foul mood I was in.  
  
It was after another one of my marital arts contests. Not that I didn't poorly, in fact it was almost too easy to win. Makes sense, the bearer of the King of Hearts should win. After every competition I'm reminded of the legacy I'm expected to pass on, and then by route my own sensei. It's a vicious cycle and it always leaves me feeling a little homicidal.  
  
But despite my anger, I couldn't slam the door. Rain runs an impromptu hospital on Earth, even though she told me several times she's always dreamed of getting her masters on the colonies, of whatever they called masters in medicine.  
  
It's then I recognize how much Rain's given up for me. We're both stubborn individuals, but Rain followed me in all the decisions. That's why we lived on Earth, underground in the remains of Hong Kong. If it were up to her we'd be going to calls and fancy affairs in Neo-Japan. Gross.  
  
It's obvious we're completely different in everything we do, down to the way we decorate. Rain keeps everything sparkling and pink with lots of lace and frills and 'cute' snapshots of us together. Luckily I managed to save one part of our house. It's an abandoned subway station, and I packed it with every form of training material known to man. Since I usually work out till I pass out I keep a futon down there, too.  
  
That's what I was doing when she found me. No, not sleeping, but trying to knock myself out. This wasn't the first time I'd pushed myself too far, but I guess Rain finally got sick of it. Patient woman she is, it took almost a year and a half of living together to hit her last nerve. We moved in together right after the last Gundam Fight's conclusion.  
  
She slammed the door after I'd been sweating away my problems for perhaps half an hour. The endorphins hadn't quite hit yet, and I was still practically frothing at the mouth over the competition. As I wasn't in the kitchen, Rain knew exactly where to find me and I heard her heavy footsteps getting louder over the zing of my drills. A chill ran up my spine, and I had to resist the elemental urge to hide in the shadows of my dojo/wreck room.  
  
Rain was royally pissed, and I didn't want to be there when the shit hit the fan. Usually when my female partner watched me practice martial arts, she was silent and non-obstructive. This obvious breach of protocol frightened me. Still I ignored the little voice in the back of my head that told me to get the hell out of here and continued my drills.  
  
I was a man; I could take whatever Rain threw at me. Rain finally opened the door to my domain, leaned against the frame and waited.  
  
As I said before, Rain can be incredibly patient. Then again, it's not hard to appear patient in comparison with me. It's a miracle I can wait for the toaster. Angrily I turned around, throwing arrogance I didn't quite feel into my voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Inwardly I winced at the contempt in my voice. I think I really like to dig my own grave. Rain huffed and glared, then brandished a piece of paper. I couldn't stifle a gasp. How could I not recognize me own handwriting painstakingly translating every word?  
  
It had kept me up late at nights, recalling a certain redheaded Frenchman, hoping with all my might for the impossible. That the anonymous letter wasn't just some cruel prank but a letter from the second love of my life. The one who understood me.  
  
"What about it?" I asked, my snotty facade cracking at the edges. Rain hesitated, trying to interpret my gasp. Finally she decided it was recognition. Therefore I knew whom this letter was from and making me guilty of all the crimes Rain could think of.  
  
"Domon . . . who is this from?" That was easy. Why couldn't all her questions be this simple?  
  
"I don't know." Rain growled at me. I felt like some kind of poultry, just waiting to hear that 'swish' and know I was dead.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? How could you even have gotten it? And why bother translating it?" That was something I couldn't explain without incriminating myself. Rain recognized what my silence must mean. I could see her come to a decision about my guilt and I heard the 'swish'. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"Domon . . . are you cheating on me?" She whispered. I shook with contained rage, the last struggles of a dead man.  
  
"You know I've never LOOKED at another woman Rain. I could never sleep around, I would never sleep around. . ." I glared at her.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" That did it. Rain was off like a prize stallion at the gunshot.  
  
"I've ALWAYS trusted you! When you go on long trips without telling me, when you ignore me, when you push me around. I've put up with YOU and trusted you, and LOVED you since long before you even knew you loved me back. I watched you push yourself past your limits and DIDN'T SAY A WORD. Because. . . BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Rain panted with suppressed resentment, with pure *feeling*. The argument appeared to have been a long time coming. I knew everything Rain had said was true, and it hit me real hard. I struggled to find some moral high ground.  
  
There was none.  
  
I wished an easy solution would to present itself, but I knew there was none, knew in the pit of my stomach. I knew that it was my fault Rain was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't change that. My loner personality wasn't something she could change, and I don't want to change it. Still I felt strangely calm. I'd already heard the 'swish' and felt the kiss of steel, now I waited for everything to go black with a blank face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rain." This seemed to anger Rain even more. That was possibly because I didn't sound at all sorry. It seemed too much effort to put any emotion into my deadpan voice.  
  
"Bullshit, Kasshu. I know you aren't, you know you aren't. Why lie?" I shrugged.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" I asked. Rain did a double take.  
  
"What did you say?" Her voice had a dangerous tilt to it, and I welcomed it. This pointless fighting was getting tiresome.  
  
"Well, you obviously expect me to say something. I haven't a clue what it is. So I'm asking you." I explained no fuss. Rain made a sound of extreme frustration.  
  
"I don't *want* you to say anything but what you decided to say!" She yelled at him. I blinked. That made things difficult. She wanted me to say something, but I was supposed to figure it out all on my own. Nothing presented itself, so I turned back to my punching bag. Rain rushed over and shoved it away from me. Her eyes where narrowed and. . . calculating. That can not be a good sign. Does poultry go to hell?  
  
"Fine! I know what I want you to say! I want you to tell me you love me! And MEAN it, like you did when I was about to die." Rain told him. I tensed. Instinctively I knew this was it, the moment that could make of break the Kasshu marriage. The real climax, when the heart stopped beating. If I said nothing, everything I lived for would be gone, destroyed by my own hands. I opened his mouth.  
  
But if I said something and told Rain I loved her, wouldn't we be right back here in less than a month? With the same argument, the same questions hanging in the air?  
  
Rain and I traditionally had huge silent treatment worthy fights about once a month, over tiny things like picking up the laundry and eating the right foods and shit like that. Never about what was really bothering our happy little family. But it helped relieve stress, so we could go back to make-nice for another month, then it would happen again. And then when I got sick of sleeping on the futon, I could walk up behind Rain, hold her in my arms ad tell her I loved her. And we'd kiss, have great make up sex, and start all over again. I'd noticed with each progressing argument, the topics had hit closer to home, and with each subsequent apology, my reassurances became more hollow, more synthetic. Did I really even mean it any more?  
  
In a flash of sensitivity, I realized just how much I respected Rain. Really respected her. So much that if I didn't really love her, not in the way she needed to be loved, I wanted stop hurting her, with pretend romance. If I didn't really love her, I didn't deserve the angel that was Rain. I shut his mouth, and made no attempt to cuddle her. Damn if that wasn't one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my life.  
  
Maybe, hopefully, I really did love her enough. But I was fed up with ruining her chances at true happiness in fulfilling her dreams for my own selfish purposes. For Rain's sake, she should, no; she deserved to get a clean break from me, without any emotional attachments weighting her down.  
  
Change of POV  
  
Of course, afterwards they fought and screamed and yelled and generally bitched at each other, but neither would remember what about in the morning. Everything gained a gray hew, and so the next morning when Domon scrambled out of his futon and when in search of his morning toast, he wasn't surprised to find the Queen bed uninhabited. The formalities were all covered through secure email. Domon eventually got his own account back, his freedom and much later his drive for life. Time passed, and he settled back into his old routines. He even started to enjoy it. All and all, about six years later he could honestly tell you he cared about Rain, but he was glad they were separated. His wounds had long ago scabbed over and eventually healed. Next time he saw her he hoped to catch up on the news.  
  
Domon was perfectly content, slightly more mature, and totally oblivious to the fact Rain had wanted to tell him something earlier that night. Which was unfortunate, because it was one of those skeletons that don't say locked up in the closet. It was the type of secret that hoped out and bit you in the ass, or at least kicked you in the shins.  
  
A/n- (wipes brow) Whew. That chapter was quite the bugger. It took me far to long, and I finally finished it, hours after I was supposed to get to bed. And I get to get up early. Anywho, if you don't understand something, or it doesn't make a lick of sense, just remember I finished this way to late and wrote it over the course of two months, at least. So I don't remember what any of it says. Thanks for reading this far!  
  
And if you remember what I said about Domon and Rain being like Romeo and Juliet, I was referring to the fact they married in a *bout of passion*. When I say that I don't mean they suddenly looked at each other found the other person incredibly attractive and wanted to marry them. I mean Domon looked at Rain after the series and said "What now?" and Rain figured they should get married. Isn't that what people who love each other do? Did you ever stop to ponder how long Romeo and Juliet would have stayed married, if they both hadn't committed suicide? Food for thought. If you don't think so, don't hurt me. I can't help what my muses tell me.  
  
^^ and to all those flamer out there, you know who you are. I don't. Thank goodness, of I would make strange faces at you and say such things as "Nawh nayh nayh!" and "I fart in your general direction!". And most importantly, give you my own personalized greeting in the form of the one-fingered salute.   
  
To all your readers: Aishiteru! I love you all, very much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this far, and please *ignore* the above chapter and just assume Domon and Rain separated and Rain never told him.. whatever she was going to tell him.  
  
-Koori 


	5. Red Herrings

sum- George- yes you read it right- George gets an unexpected visitor years later.  
  
Red Herrings  
  
It was morning and I was doing what I usually do in the morning. Just sitting in my warm comfy chair sipping coffee the morning news. Then there was a loud bang at my door and it flung open. A little girl dashed just inside. She smiled maliciously.  
  
"Domon Kasshu! I've found you at last!"  
  
Then a special news report caught my attention.  
  
/Miss Rain Kasshu's daughter has been reported missing as of last Thursday, 9:23 A.M. A kidnapping is suspected. The most obvious suspect is the girl's father, Domon Kasshu./  
  
A picture of the girl appeared on the screen. I studied it and then looked at the girl standing at the door. She sprinted toward me and glomped onto my leg.  
  
"I've found you, daddy!" She squealed.  
  
I puzzled at her. "I'm not your father, dear."  
  
She frowned. "Mommy said you were a jerk."  
  
I sweat-dropped. "Uh, huh, you're very confused. . ." I took her off of my leg and sat down with her. "My name is George DeSand. What is yours?"  
  
"Heart."  
  
"So, you want to find your daddy, eh?"  
  
She nodded. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Not really. . . but I can help you find him."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"First, we have to tell your mother where you are."  
  
"No! She'll make me come home. I want to meet my daddy!" She started to cry.  
  
"Alright, all right! Please stop crying! We'll find your daddy."  
  
She calmed down. "You wont tell mommy?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Pinky swear?" She put out her hand, her pinky extended.  
  
I smiled and hooked our pinkies together.  
  
"When do I get to see him?"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Well . . . I don't know. . . "  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/n- Not a whole lot going on right now in me and Leon's lives. Public Education continues to burden our lives with information and violent extra-circular activities. This is Leon's wonderful part, and if you like her fiction be sure to go and read the rest under her pen name on ff.net (and on fictionpress.net) I also have a pen name on fp.net, PlotLemmingVictim.   
  
Sorry this sounds more like free advertising than an author note, but both us authors (whips out badge Koori made in kindergarten that reads "Author" in illegible handwriting.) are really busy in our real lives, so don't expect any immediate updates. And if they happen, they weren't supposed to. I have no life until November.  
  
GO TO DEVIANTART AND READ CUPAJOE'S POSTING! It is to be worshiped. Good 'ol Joe is posting several dedicated people (including myself and Leon's) hours of toil during class periods. It's hysterical!  
  
BURN! BURN! BURN!  
  
-Dilandau (my psychiatrist)  
  
-Koori 


	6. Red and Blue

Fighting It  
  
Disclaimer-Hoffnung and Heart are mine; everything else belongs to their respective owners, which are NOT I! This fanfiction is purely for the enjoyment of both it's readers and it's writers.   
  
Red and Blue  
  
Why the phone? Why, of all the bills I could pay, had I decided to pay for the phone? I glared at the pink monstrosity. I could have bought a new phone, I suppose. One that hadn't been ordered from the colonies by my ex-wife. But then it probably wouldn't work.   
  
That damn phone was probably the only thing left in my pad that had belonged to Rain. I had redecorated (anything that wasn't pink) and repainted (same rule applies) everything in the house to my liking. Mostly loud colors and louder furniture, as anyone I brought over said. It felt exactly like me, though, and that was all I cared about. Not many people were invited into my house, but all the other bachelors I associated with agreed with me. All the married men that had made it into my house stared at my large-screen plasma television surround sound and a mountain of good action DVD's (I had some anime, old sitcoms and the occasional horror flick from friends) in awe. Oddly enough, all these gifts were from my former students.  
  
After Rain left me I kept our house in Hong Kong, but I changed my name. I moved Domon to a nice mountain cottage in the US, were it was near impossible anyone would ever visit. If they did they found some sign that said I wasn't home. Every so often I even visited, cleared out the answering machine and moved stuff around. About fours years ago Neo-Japan had called my residency and asked me to participate in the Gundam Fights again, but I turned them down immediately. Since then they haven't bugged me about it again, but I can almost feel the Gundam Fights' approach this year. I sold my original Hong Kong residence to my alias, Kaos Wyen, a quiet type who always wore fingerless gloves. I've taken to wearing a lot more jeans and tee shirts. I wore very little red, mostly back sleeveless tees and faded jeans that fit me like a second skin. I even let my hair grow out and wore it in a ponytail around the nape of my neck. My bangs were still horribly trademark, so I tipped them all silver. I'm not sure if anyone would recognize me anymore, but I've given up really caring. If I met someone from my time as a Gundam Fighter it wouldn't matter what I had done to hide myself, they would see through anything I had done to change myself in a flash.  
  
Therefore I worked in some of the rougher places down town, hopping if former Gundam Fighters visited they wouldn't hit the bars. Now that I didn't have to worry about coming home with a broken nose, I easily found work as a thug. This soon grew boring; so I turned to my only true talent, martial arts. Within a year I had my own dojo in a decent part of town (away from the capitol building) and was poised to take over five other dojos in the area. Upon hearing one off my students express a desire to start a real life in the colonies, I decided to stay small. With the extra money I was able to send my student to Neo-Japan's colony with enough money to find a job and an apartment in a good part of town. He now works as a journalist for Neo-Japan's number one newspaper, 'The Star'. I can't help but smile when I think of him.  
  
Several other students followed him to various colonies around space with steady jobs and Kaos Wyen's blessing. Before I knew what was happening they had pooled some money together and bought me that home entertainment center. I suppose they are the reason I kept the phone. I loved to hear from my 'children' and find out how they were doing in life. They didn't understand why I was content to stay on Earth, and I wasn't about to explain all the painful memories Neo-Japan held for me.  
  
Despite my trust issues I had enjoyed several relationships with both men and women over the last seven years. None of them ever lasted long and nothing serious ever came about, but that suited me just fine. I'm afraid I can't stop hoping to meet the person who wrote me a very special letter. I was waiting for them to find me, even if I did look like a 25 plus year old punk.  
  
A twenty-something punk, Kaos. What business did Rain have calling him? I glared at my answering machine, then sighed and picked up the receiver. I guess I'm about to find out.  
  
"Domon? Domon Kasshu, is that you?" Was the first thing I heard, almost before the first ring. Someone's a little pissed off, and it sure wasn't me.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, summoning all the subtle courtesy I had picked up.  
  
"Domon Kasshu, you asshole! I know that's you!" Rain screamed, and I pulled the receiver away from my ear to avoid going deaf.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm afraid you have the wrong number. . . Are you really Rain Kasshu, the Rain Kasshu?" I asked. Vaguely I noticed how calm I sounded since the last time Rain and myself had spoken. This relaxed manner seemed to have effected my voice, because I don't remember it being this deep. Rain hesitated, millions of miles away, and I wondered how much I had changed.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice your name. I don't watch the news often, but I could swear I'd heard your name somewhere before." This was entirely true, I heard her name often enough mentioned with the prospect Neo-Japan Gundam Fighter. From what the news station insinuated, she was serious about him. I was happy for her, but I didn't think her possible hubby was a good enough Fighter. "Is something wrong?" I asked. I'd only once heard Rain this upset before, and I get the feeling this time she blamed me.  
  
I felt sorry this time, though I had no idea what saddened her.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Wyen. Please don't call me back." The dial tone assaulted me. I laughed. She was still as much as bitch as I remembered.   
  
I walked out of my house, leaving the door unlocked. People this side of town knew better than to steal from me, I still like to participate in street fights and I have an uncanny knack for guessing the identity of the guilty party. I walked right into Hong Kong spring, humming and sporadically decided to visit my protégée.   
  
He was honestly interested in martial arts for the joy of participating in them, not as stress relief or settling a grudge. He was of German decent, making me wonder how he ended up in China. His name was Hoffnung, hope in germen.   
  
His energy was immense, his technique was excellent and his attitude was fiery. I see him as a younger, more intelligent version of myself and am quite embarrassed to say I've bedded him more than once earlier in his martial arts career. In spite of this, he is the only person I can imagine passing on the 'King of Hearts' title to, and the only person I have told my identity to. This is probably only because I talk in my sleep, or I am comfortable enough in Hoffnung's presence to do so. I've been trying to talk Hoffnung into trying out as Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter, but he refuses to audition unless I try for Japan. He's actually almost convinced me.  
  
Humming one of the songs Hoffnung had given to me on a burnt CD, 'Drink and Fight' I made my way to his usual hangout. I don't share his joy of music, but Hoffnung has been known to convince me to take CD's from him.  
  
Hoffnung likes to hide out in a grill and bar across from the remains of the capitol building when he's not beating someone up. Lots of big shots hang out there, and it makes me curious about whom Hoffnung is. Even my confidant is subject to my paranoia, but I've purposefully kept myself from ever investigating his background, or his real name.   
  
I spotted the familiar head of pale blue hair in a private booth and walked over. The booth wall hid the profile o a head of red hair across from him, but I assumed it must be his new lay. The waitresses knew us both and sometimes we had won a free dessert by making out on the table.  
  
I ginned at Hoffnung and sat down next to him, almost missing the gasp from his date. Then I recognized the man next to Hoffnung.  
  
George DeSand.  
  
Damn.  
  
Like a fine wine, age had only added to his appeal. Fuck, no one had a right to be that sexy! Wait, what? Okay then, I'll just ignore that thought. And focus on not drooling over that gorgeous body, the soft, pale skin, the big eyes-this is not going the direction I was hoping. I wonder if I stand a chance with him? I smiled my most charming smirk.  
  
"Good to see you again, George." I said calmly, my voice going a bit husky. Well if that wasn't the stupidest thing I could have done. . . Hoffnung laughed at me.  
  
"And you also, Kaos. I've been speaking with Hoffnung here, and he explained a great deal." I glanced at my laughing apprentice. Yeah, and what else did you say, you little fucker? I almost didn't catch George's return smile, and I noticed just how pink his lips are. I grimaced as I felt my pants suddenly get * very * tight. Hoffnung recognized my expression and laughed harder.  
  
"I'm glad I won't have to worry about you anymore, sensei." He managed between peals of laughter. George looked adorably confused and I resisted the urge to molest him. If he even remembered me, I highly doubt he swings my way. If I remember correctly he was more than happy with that princess. I glared at Hoffnung and was pleased to see him sober up quickly. He'd been trying to hook me up with anything on legs for the past year, and I do not appreciate his meddling. And his cryptic comments in front of George DeSand.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, thinking there was a chance for me to dash out the door. As my muscles tensed for the leap I felt someone hug my waist. I was almost up and launching an attack before I stopped myself. Luckily for my mystery glomper I held back. Hoffnung noticed and smiled at me. If that teme thinking I'm going soft, he's got another think coming when I get him in a ring. . .  
  
"Daddy!" I looked at the girl who had appeared in my lap. She smiled at me. She started talking,  
  
"I missed you so much Daddy, even though Mommy said you were a jerk and I could never see you I just had to come find you and Mister DeSand helped and Daddy what's that big lump in your pants?" While she caught her breath I blushed bright red and tried to avoid George's eyes. Amid even more of Hoffnung's explosive laughter I squeaked out,  
  
"After I make a visit to the men's room, shall we continue this at my home?"  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/n- (smirks evilly) Dang that was fun to write. I just love bashing Domon, annoying bugger that he is. Hope all you George/Domon fans out there liked it; I know it's been I long time coming. Real life got in the way. Anywho go check out my stuff at Fictionpress.com, I'm PlotLemmingVictim. I'm quite proud of my work there. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!  
  
C/n- (takes off blue wig and grins at fans) Yes, I'm Hof. No, not Hoffnung, he's one of minor parts that Koori pays me to play. My full name is Heiligenschein meaning Halo. Koori also hires me to critic her work. And it always sucks, but I usually don't take the time to explain all the problems to her puny brain.  
  
Koori- Hey, arsehole! Just get on with the criticism.  
  
Hof- Fair enough. It's actually not too bad. The grammar is something to be feared, but yours always is. You've got some plot development, but it's not overbearing. Lots of characterization, and mostly good characterization at that. Your one weak point to me appears to be Domon's reaction to George and especially Heart. It's your first time writing a romantic tangle between two males, so that is to be expected.  
  
Koori- (preens) In that case, I think it's also fair enough to tell you not to step backwards.  
  
Hof- (steps back) Why- (gets gallon of purple paint dropped on him, followed by lots of sparkles) x.x  
  
Koori- (smacks him with Yaoi Wand) Well, I did warn him. Too late now. . .(clears throat) I dub thee, THE (snicker) FLAMING PRINCE! 


End file.
